


Hold my hand, it's gonna be all right

by maggie33



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie33/pseuds/maggie33
Summary: Zhao Zhen had such a good day. And then his phone rang. Five minutes later he was in his car again, hands trembling. “Shot, hospital, lost a lot of blood,” ringing in his head, over and over again.
Relationships: Bái Chí/Zhào Zhēn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Parallels Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Hold my hand, it's gonna be all right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spinningthreads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinningthreads/gifts).



> Rei, as always, was the best for beta-reading this fic and my other two SCI treats for this exchange in record time. Thank you. :)

Zhao Zhen had such a good day. He spent most of it working hard with his specialists in pyrotechnics and special effects on the effects for his next magic show. And those effects were, if he could say so himself, spectacular. 

He was humming when he left the club, very pleased with the accomplishments of today’s work. And even more pleased at the thought of Bai Chi waiting for him at home.

This was such a new thing, Bai Chi and him. New and wonderful. Zhao Zhen still couldn’t believe sometimes it was real.

He remembered how he felt at home after everything that happened. How horrible it was, and how lonely. Lisbon tried to cheer him up, looking at Zhao Zhen with her big soulful eyes and keeping close to him, padding after him every time he moved to the kitchen or to the bedroom. And even to the bathroom. She whimpered sadly and imploringly whenever Zhao Zhen closed the bathroom door to keep her out. 

Zhao Zhen had started to look for another house as soon as he was done with all the formalities and procedures concerning Uncle Meng’s death. He didn’t know if he really wanted to sell his old house. Sometimes he felt as if the only thing he could do with it was to burn it to the ground. He definitely didn’t want to live in it, at least for now. It was the place that reminded him of being raised by Uncle Meng, of his constant presence here that once had been the source of comfort and happiness. But those memories were tainted now. Now the house only reminded him of all those horrible events and of everything he had done wrong.

And then something happened. Something that changed his feelings. Something that let him remember that life could be good again.

No, not something. Someone. Someone who become a steady presence in his life and in his home. Someone who didn’t absolve him of his guilt, but also didn’t let him wallow in it. Someone who helped him deal. Someone who cared about what he ate and how he slept. Someone who made him laugh again. Someone who loved him.

So his house, instead of being the place he dreaded to come back to, now became the place associated with Bai Chi’s laughter. And with the way Bai Chi smiled shyly as he leaned in and pressed a sweet, short kiss to Zhao Zhen’s lips that first time. And the way he moaned when Zhao Zhen pressed him to the bed. And the way his hands tightened on Zhao Zhen’s shoulders when he came, and his gasps of pleasure. And the view of Bai Chi in the morning, still in his pajamas with his hair tousled from sleep, smiling at Zhao Zhen happily. And his lips on Zhao Zhen’s cheek in a good morning kiss. And his shoes left in the corridor, and his coat on the rack. And the morning coffee they always had together if Bai Chi stayed the night. And, and, and...

There were many things and they kept adding up. Until Zhao Zhen realized that he didn’t really want another house; he wanted Bai Chi with him in this one. So he asked, heart in his throat, because what if it was too early for that, what if Bai Chi would think it was too big of a commitment?

“You spend more time here than at your apartment already,” he said, trying to smile nonchalantly despite his hammering heart. “And Lisbon misses you when you’re not here,” he added.

He cringed inwardly, berating himself for his inability to be serious even at such an important moment. Bai Chi smiled. It was that gentle, fond smile that Zhao Zhen loved so much.

“Oh, Lisbon misses me?” Bai Chi said. “How much does she miss me?”

“A lot. An inordinate amount,” Zhao Zhen said.

Bai Chi nodded thoughtfully, eyes soft and filled with love.

“In that case, yes,” he said. “I can’t disappoint Lisbon, can I?”

Zhao Zhen didn’t know which one of them moved first. But suddenly Bai Chi’s hand was in Zhao Zhen’s hair and Zhao Zhen’s arms closed around Bai Chi’s waist.

Lisbon was napping by the couch and she raised her head and gave out a loud bark at the sound of her name. But they didn’t hear her, too busy kissing passionately and whispering ‘I love you’ between kisses.

Zhao Zhen opened the door smiling at the memory. Lisbon came to greet him, wagging her tail happily, but nobody followed her. So Bai Chi wasn’t home yet. Zhao Zhen sighed, disappointed.

And then his phone rang. That was probably Bai Chi, calling to tell him he was late. But it wasn’t Bai Chi’s number. Zhao Zhen answered the phone feeling anxious all of a sudden. As soon as he heard Bai Yutong’s voice his anxiousness turned to fear.

Five minutes later he was in his car again, hands trembling. “Shot, hospital, lost a lot of blood,” ringing in his head, over and over again. Later he couldn’t really remember how he covered the distance between his house and the hospital. It was sheer dumb luck that he didn’t end up in an accident.

Bai Chi looked so small on the hospital bed, and so fragile. Zhao Zhen dug his nails into his palm to force the tears away, but he barely felt the pain.

“You can see him tomorrow. He should be awake by then,” the doctor said, after she finished talking over the results of Bai Chi’s operation.

Zhao Zhen nodded and said “Thank you” automatically. He willed himself to stay calm. Having a crying fit in the hospital corridor didn’t seem like the best idea. But his only other feeling was an overwhelming desire to hit something, or someone. Mainly he wanted to hit Bai Yutong and scream at him for letting Bai Chi get hurt.

He spent a sleepless night at home, curled up on the couch and crying into Lisbon’s soft fur. He went to the hospital first thing in the morning. Bai Chi was still sleeping, so he sat on the chair by the bed just looking at him and waiting, until the lack of sleep caught up with him. He put his head on his crossed arms on the bed, thinking that if he closed his eyes for a few minutes he would definitely feel better and could resume his vigilance.

The slamming of the door jerked him awake. He raised his head, startled and disoriented, for a few seconds blissfully unaware of his reason for being here.

Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao were standing by the door.

“I’m sorry,” Bai Yutong said. “The handle slipped out of my hand.”

“We didn’t want to wake you,” Zhan Yao added with an apologetic smile.

But Zhao Zhen wasn’t really listening, because at that moment he felt a light touch on his arm. He turned his head, his heart speeding up. Bai Chi was looking at him. He was pale and there were bruises under his eyes, but he was awake, and smiling.

“Hey,” Bai Chi said in a weak voice. “You’re here.”

He was fine, he was alive and Zhao Zhen felt like crying with relief. He pushed the chair back and sat on the bed. And he took Bai Chi into his arms, slowly and gently. He didn’t want to cause him more pain, but he just had to touch him. He just had to feel Bai Chi’s body, warm and breathing against his. Bai Chi sighed and rested his head on Zhao Zhen’s shoulder, his hair tickling the skin of Zhao Zhen’s neck.

“Don’t do that ever again, please,” Zhao Zhen whispered into Bai Chi’s ear, feeling nothing but overwhelming relief.

“I won’t.”

Zhao Zhen’s arms tightened around Bai Chi’s back, the collar of Bai Chi’s hospital pajamas bunching up in his fist. Bai Chi’s arms closed around Zhao Zhen’s waist in a desperate, tight embrace. He raised his head and looked at Zhao Zhen with loving eyes. Zhao Zhen bent his head. Their lips met in a kiss, sweet and tentative at first, then harder and bolder. It didn’t matter that there were other people around. It only mattered that Bai Chi was here, in his arms, safe and alive.

When they parted Zhao Zhen let out a short happy laugh and Bai Chi looked at him with a sweet smile. And then he blushed when he realized that there were witnesses. He looked at his cousin and Zhan Yao with wide eyes.

“Oh, I didn’t notice you,” he said with an embarrassed smile.

“We’re glad you’re feeling better, Xiao Bai,” Zhan Yao said.

“Much, much better it seems,” Bai Yutong added with a wink.

Zhan Yao sighed and gave them another apologetic look. He grabbed Bai Yutong by the hand, pulling him towards the door.

“And now we’re going,” he said. “We’ll drop by another time.”

Bai Yutong gave them a little wave goodbye and let himself be dragged outside.

Zhao Zhen followed them with his eyes. His look must have spoken for itself, because Bai Chi said “Please, don’t hit Bai Sir when you see him next time,” as soon as the door closed behind them.

“It wasn’t his fault,” he added.

“I can’t promise anything,” Zhao Zhen muttered.

Bai Chi gave him a fond look, that quickly turned to worry.

“You look tired. Did you sleep at all last night?” he asked.

“How could I sleep when...”

_I thought you might die_ , Zhao Zhen finished in his thoughts. Bai Chi seemed to have heard it anyway.

“I’m fine now,” he said, squeezing Zhao Zhen’s hand gently. When Zhao Zhen gave him a disbelieving look he smiled sheepishly.

“I will be fine soon,” he said.

Zhao Zhen hugged him again, arms tight around Bai Chi’s back.

“You better,” he murmured against Bai Chi’s neck. “The house is empty without you.”

Bai Chi stroked his hair, and Zhao Zhen felt himself getting a little bit calmer.

“The hugging is very nice,” Bai Chi said after a while. “But I really would like to lie down now.”

Zhao Zhen let go of him and stood up quickly, feeling guilty. Bai Chi was the one who got shot. He was probably still in pain. Zhao Zhen was supposed to be the one doing the comforting. And here he was clinging to Bai Chi like a frightened child.

“Oh, right. Yes, of course. I’d better leave...” Zhao Zhen started to say, angry ay himself for being so unobservant.

Bai Chi grabbed his hand quickly.

“No, don’t leave,” he said. “I’m just a bit tired. But could you stay a little longer?”

“Of course, I’ll stay,” Zhao Zhen said, his throat tight.

He pulled the chair closer to the bed again and sat down. Bai Chi’s eyes fluttered shut, and then opened again. He fought sleep, glancing anxiously at Zhao Zhen as if he was afraid Zhao Zhen would disappear if he closed his eyes again. Zhao Zhen’s heart squeezed. He stroked Bai Chi’s cheek lightly.

“Go to sleep if you want. I’ll be here when you wake up,” he said.

“That’s good,” Bai Chi murmured.

He smiled and closed his eyes again. The hospital chair was hard and uncomfortable, but Zhao Zhen didn’t even feel it. He could only stare at Bai Chi, grateful and relieved, and full of hope that everything would be all right. He took Bai Chi’s hand in his and he stroked the skin gently with his thumb. It calmed him down a bit. Sooner or later he would have to leave. He had professional obligations that he had to take care of. But for now he was perfectly content to sit here on that uncomfortable hospital chair for as long as needed, holding Bai Chi’s hand, listening to his even breathing and guarding his sleep.


End file.
